


Ritual

by morelenmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, New Years, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/pseuds/morelenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's. Sam always gets a phone call.</p>
<p>Set during his second year at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I think Dean would've called, just to hear Sam answer, and they both would know that the other was at least alive.
> 
> Yes, Chuck Bartowski. Their mutual computery geekness couldn't keep Sam and Chuck apart.

Something's screaming in Sam's ear. Above him, Chuck is cursing at the chalkboard howl, epithets muffled by the pillow pulled over his head. Sam's blindly swinging one hand to locate the source of the unholy shrieking while trying to understand why Chuck's in his dorm.

Glowing green numerals waver before his eyes. 3:16. Early and…oh. His clock is red. Not his room. He's at Chuck's. Sam's hand closes on his cellphone and briefly mutilates its buttons before silencing it. A groan slithers weakly through dry lips as he answers.

"'Lo?"

Nothing. Maybe there's someone breathing on the other end; he's not quite certain. Or maybe he can't really hear anymore. All he can remember is a blur of bright lights, a curvy blonde—or was she a brunette?—and enthusiastically supplying an entire college bar with drinks. He groans again. Chuck, the responsible one, must've dragged him here afterwards.

"Whooz ths?" he slurs.

There, definitely someone there. He made out the fluttery intake this time.

Eyes closed, Sam's eyebrows are drawn so tightly, they're warring with each other. Then it clicks. New Year's Day.

"Hey," he makes an effort at legibility, "Happy New Year, Dean."

_Click._

"Stay safe," he murmurs.


End file.
